The Destiny Foretold
by SatanSaphire
Summary: A girl joins hogwarts in the fifth year. She finds a prophecy that involves her and a certain Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. But how? And why does she have so many private "meetings" with everybody's favorite potions master?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If you don't recognize something then it's mine.  
  
A/N: There were some significant name changes. They are there for a purpose. See if you can do some predicting with them.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Are you okay?" Maxine heard as she squinted into the sun. Her new friend Zene was standing over her. "Yeah," she moaned as she stood up, stumbling a bit because of the pain. "That's got to be getting old." Her friend Brutus said as he came over.  
  
Maxine was in 7th period gym class and had just gotten hit in the head with a soccer ball . . . again. She had gotten hit every day this week. Last week was Tennis balls. So far this year she had also gotten hit with Ping-Pong balls, volleyballs, basketballs, baseballs (which were particularly painful), and golf balls. They hadn't even done golf. It was July 31st and the 2nd week of school. School had started unusually early this year because they wanted to get out earlier at the end of the year.  
  
"Maxi!" the gym teacher called. He was very muscular but looked very much like a monkey. You could swear he was the missing link* "Yeah?" she replied with a death grip still on her friends for support. "Maybe you should sit out the rest of the period." "Okay." (* the missing link is the link between apes and humans.)  
  
As Zene and Brutus led her off the field the person who had kicked the ball came up to her. It was Pat Niphler. He was a few inches taller than she was, about 5'6" she guessed. He had short, spiked, brown hair and bright, almost lime green eyes. He had a certain quality about him that reminded Maxi of a small, cute, and fuzzy animal. He was very built and in Maxi's opinion the hottest guy that ever lived.  
  
" I can take it from here." She said not wanting to look helpless. "Alright," they said together knowing exactly why she had done this. Maxi had only been in love with him since she first laid eyes on him the first day of 6th grade. She was now a Sophomore in high school (15 years old) "Hey." he said. Maxi tried not to stare at him too star-struck. "Hi." she replied dreamily. "Sorry about that. I tried to aim it away from you, knowing your history." he smiled. Maxi giggled cutely. "Ow!" she grabbed her head. Laughing made it hurt.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked sounding very concerned. "Yeah" she replied as she let her hand fall to her side. He took a step closer. "It's almost like you have a ball magnet in there." he stated glancing at her forehead. He smiled. Maxi felt her knees go weak. He looked back into her eyes and brushed her cheek. Her knees failed her and she collapsed. To her surprise he caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Here let me help," he said and guided her toward the bleachers nearby. Brutus and Zene almost doubled over from laughter but quickly regained themselves when Maxi shot them a death look.  
  
The period had just started so she had 40mins. to do whatever. She watched her classmates play and found herself getting very drowsy. She decided to lay down in the grass and watch the clouds. The sun felt warm. It was about 80 degrees (F) with a slight breeze. She felt very relaxed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~She was making her way through a huge crowd of people. None of which she knew. Their faces were vivid and alive with pure joy. As she walked by, the crowd part and were just shy of worshipping her. No one spoke a word. She noticed that the faces of all the people were illuminated by a glow that came from her very skin.  
  
She walked to the top of a hill, people lining her path. She came to a group of familiar faces (at least familiar in the dream) blocking her way. The looks on their faces very different from the crowd she just walked through. They were dark with sorrow and worry. As if they knew something the others didn't. Something she was going to find out.  
  
As she approached they all: patted her hand, gave her a hug, or a kiss on the cheek. Each did something different. Something they all shared was an intense look into her eyes that seemed to yearn to tell her not to go, not to look. Still they said nothing.  
  
The group parted.  
  
Suddenly, she was walking in a meadow filled with wild flowers. In the distance she could see a very beautiful and very inviting forest. She walked toward the woods picking flowers as she went.  
  
When she reached the edge of the woods she heard a high, shrill laugh and a skull with a snaking coming from the mouth shot into the air. She decided to investigate. She reached a small cottage in a clearing and she saw two men wearing masks standing outside. She heard a baby cry.  
  
"What shall I do with the babies, Master?" came a silky voice. The one who said this removed his mask. He had shoulder length, black, greasy hair and ice cold brown eyes. On his face he wore a very ugly sneer. "Kill the boy he is of no use to me." replied the other. "and the girl?" "She is to be betroathed to Lucius's son," the masked man stated and he disappeared.  
  
The remaining, bat-like, man went into the house. She crept up to the window. There were two cradles. One was pink and the other was blue. Between them lie a very beautiful woman with dark, strawberry blonde, wavy hair. She had vivid blue eyes that were frozen in fear. She was dead. On the dirt floor she had written SB. The man walked up to the blue cradle and raised what appeared to be a wand. He started to say something and stopped when the girl cried. He lowered his arm, put the wand in his robes, and picked up the child. To her surprise the man smiled. "What kind of life is this?" the man asked out loud.~  
  
Just then she was being shaken awake by Brutus. "Come on, the bells going to ring soon." She squinted up at him. He had his hand stretched out for her to take. She stretched, took his hand and he helped her up. "Where's Zene?" she asked looking around. "She already went in to change," he answered. They both walked back to the school. Maxi waited in the hall for the two of them. Zene and Brutus came out at about the same time and they all walked off to Honors English.  
  
It was a work day in English which translated means that "to whatever you want just get your homework done on time." So the three of them decided to talk all period. While Zene and Brutus got into a heated debate about the importance of caterpillars in the environment, Maxi wrote down as much of her dream as she could remember. This was a habit she had gotten into when she learned how to write. Brutus and Zene agreed to disagree when the teacher complained that they were being too loud.  
  
"Hey Maxi, have you heard from Sharika recently?" Brutus asked suddenly. "No," she replied. "Why?" "Just wondering cause it's been a while," he answered. "Whose Sharika?" Zene asked curiously. "Oh, Sharika Mysia Quinn. She's been my bestfriend forever." Brutus put on a fake hurt look when Maxine said this. Brutus, Maxine, and Sharika had been inseparable.  
  
"She moved to England just before 6th grade because her parents wanted her to go to a private boarding school there but didn't want her so far from home during school." Maxi explained.  
  
"You would have liked her. You remind me a lot of her." she added. "Oh. Does she come and visit sometimes?" Zene asked. "Sometimes. She stayed with me this summer for the last week of June and first week of July." Brutus and Maxi started to share old stories of Sharika. Zene found them very amusing and shared stories of her own bestfriend Dannielle who was from her old school in England.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to come over after school?" Maxine asked as the bell rang. "Yeah," they replied together. Brutus and Zene waved good-bye as they headed to French class. Maxi headed toward Honors Trigonometry.  
  
The three had all the same classes except for foreign language and Math. Brutus and Zene had Trig. when Maxine had German.  
  
They all met at the back of the building when school was over. They started to walk home across the field that separated their neighborhood from the school. Brutus Botius made a witty remark about the convenience of them all living on the same block that caused Maxine to slap him.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank moonygirl13, Heather, Angela, and Carissa for inspiration. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Flames are welcome. 


	2. The Letters

A/N: Second Chapter finally up. It was really hard to write this chapter. It's not that I had writer's block, it's just I couldn't concentrate on it long enough to write everything down. There is a Tom Felton quote in here. Let's see if any of you can find it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter . . .Blah Blah Blah . . . You know.  
  
The Letters  
  
As they arrived at Maxi's house she asked permission for her friends to be there when they walked in the door. Her mother gave her a look that said "I told you to stop doing that." "I'm sorry," Maxi replied to her mother's glare. Her mother of course let her friends stay because they live on the same block if she ever wanted them to go home and nobody needed a ride.  
  
"Where's the mail?" Maxi asked looking around. She wanted to see if Sharika had written, but she also was expecting a magazine. Not to mention the whole sophomore class had been bombarded with random college information. "On the kitchen table," her mother replied. The trio walked into the kitchen. Maxi started to thumb through the mail while Brutus headed straight for the refrigerator.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat Zene?" Maxi asked without looking up. "Yes please, what do you have?" she replied. "I don't know. Brutus help Zene get something," Maxi instructed. Brutus waved Zene over to the refrigerator and Maxi concentrated on her mail.  
  
She had gotten 8 new college packets, her magazine, and a letter from Sharika. "It's about time," Maxi thought. It was Sharika's traditional letter written on thick, heavy parchment. She had been written with purple ink in small, neat handwriting.  
  
But there was something else in the mail addressed to her. It was on the same thick parchment and was written in emerald green ink. The writing was big and loopy. Brutus handed her, her usual glass of orange juice while he and Zene snacked on some cookies that Maxi had made the day before.  
  
Maxi looked out the kitchen window. It was such a nice day, it was like torture not being outside. "Did Sharika write?" Brutus asked noticing the letters in the heavy parchment. "Yeah" she turned to him. "Do you guys wanna go into the field?"  
  
The field that separated them and their school was their favorite place to hang out in nice weather. Actually Maxi liked it better when it was storming. She loves storms and is particularly fascinated by tornadoes.  
  
Of course her mother did not let her sit out in the middle of a field during a thunderstorm. Maxi found ways to do it anyway, though. Her father saw it as a way to get some good hands on experience. Maxine wanted to be a Meteorologist/Storm Chaser. She got along with her father really well.  
  
Brutus and Zene looked at each other and came to an unspoken agreement that they would, in fact, like to go to the field. "I'm gunna drop my stuff of at my house and meet you at there." Zene said as she stood up. "Me too." Brutus added, grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. Zene closely followed.  
  
Maxi put the college packets and her magazine on her bed. She took the two parchment envelopes with her and headed for the field.  
  
Maxi situated her self in the center of the field. Clearly visible but farthest away from all points of civilization. She looked at the envelopes contemplating which to open first. She decided to make her curiosity suffer a little and decided to open Sharika's letter first.  
  
Dear Maxine,  
How are you? I miss you soooo much. I am so sorry that I haven't written. School's about to start. I'm really excited. Guess what . . . I met a guy! His name is Xavier Rice. Cute name, huh? He is so HOT! Black hair, laser blue eyes. Weird combo don't you think. It suits him, though. He lives 5 mins. away walking time. We spent almost all summer together. It was so much fun. We met at school in, get this . . . detention! Here's what happened. I had to do a paper on the history of the school so I decided to go to the trophy room for some research. This kid, Draco, was provoking him and when Xavier went to hit him, I kinda got in the way. So the teachers thought we were fighting so we both got detention. How unfair! We both went to detention and started talking. NO we were NOT flirting. (well maybe a little) It's actually kinda funny cause Xavier and Draco are like best friends now. Well I have to go to work. Oh yeah, I haven't told you. I got a job filing papers at the office where Xavier's dad works. Xavier's family is so rich that he doesn't need to get a job. Of course he's too lazy anyway.  
Friends Forever,  
Sharika Mysia Quinn  
P.S. Tell Brutus I said hi and that I miss him too. Thanx.  
  
As Maxi put down the letter she realized how much she missed her best friend. Maxi decided that she wanted to open the other letter before her friends got there. She turned the letter over and saw that it had a red wax seal on it with a coat-of-arms. She opened the letter careful not to rip anything. The letter was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope. Maxi unfolded the letter and read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Mitchell,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Maxine didn't know what to think of this. She flipped to that next page but did not find a list of equipment. Instead she found another letter.  
  
Dear Miss Mitchell,  
Your situation is very unique. We will be sending our gamekeeper, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, to your house to help you get your supplies and make your transition to Hogwarts if you so choose. Mr. Hagrid will arrive at 7:30pm on the evening of July 31st. I look forward to your arrival. Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
"Hey!" a voice cut into her thoughts. She looked up to see Brutus laughing because she had jumped so much. "Oh, ha, ha, ha," Maxi mocked as she quickly put the letter back into the envelope.  
  
"So what did Sharika have to say?" Zene ask Maxi while glaring at Brutus. Brutus quickly regained himself. "Oh not much. She told me to say hi to you for her, Brutus, and that she misses you." She paused for a moment trying to get her thoughts together from what she just learned. "She's got a boyfriend and a job now. From what I hear, her boyfriend is really hot." Zene looked interested along with Maxi. Brutus just looked stunned.  
  
"You know she is 15 years old, she's allowed to have a boyfriend," Maxi laughed noticing his face. "I know," Brutus sighed. "It just feels like everything is changing," Maxi tried to figure out if it was safe to tell them what she had just learned. "Don't hurt yourself," Zene chimed, in regards to Brutus's thoughtful look, trying not to laugh.  
  
The three of them greatly enjoyed their afternoon together. Maxi was having so much fun that she lost track of time. When she looked at her watch it was 7:15pm. She had fifteen minutes to explain what she could before a wizard showed up at her door.  
  
"I have to go," she said. She grabbed her stuff and was about to run when Brutus pointed to the sky. "What's that?" he asked. The sky was just starting to turn pink. In the direction Brutus was pointing there was a small moving light.  
  
"It's just a plane," Zene said shrugging it off. "Yeah," Maxi agreed. She actually thought it looked more like a head light. Her mind came back to the letters and the time. She quickly put the light from her mind and ran as fast as she could home. She wondered what on earth she was going to tell her parents.  
  
All she knew was that she had to think faster than she was running.  
  
A/N: So what do you think. Please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I'd like to thank my best friend Angela, moonygirl13 (aka Snape's Bitch), darthfurby, and shadow wolf 


	3. First Glimpse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. You know.  
  
A/N: Things liven up a bit in this chapter but really starts going next chapter so hang in there.  
  
Maxine took 2 minutes to get to her house. She still hadn't thought of what to tell her parents. She ran through the door "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" she puffed. Her parents came running in. "What's wrong? What happened?" they said together.  
  
"I got this in the mail today," she said gasping for air. She handed them the letters from Hogwarts and collapsed into a chair. Her mother read the letters out loud. When she finished everyone was silent. Maxi wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Well?" she asked, thinking of nothing else to say. "Oh, honey, this couldn't possibly be real," her mother looked to her father for support. He looked at Maxi. "Yeah it's probably someone playing a trick on you." he said looking sympathetically at her.  
  
Maxi sat in silence. This was not at all what she had expected. "Why can't it be real?" she asked knowing how naive the question sounded. "Maxi, there is no such thing as wizards and witches," her mother told her in a semi- stern voice. Maxine's heart sank.  
  
She had always felt she didn't belong there. Her family had always been nice and they had never shown any signs that may have caused her to doubt. It was just a deep seeded feeling that she was supposed to be somewhere else doing something else.  
  
Maxi's mother noticed how badly Maxi had reacted and said, in a much lighter voice, "If it would make you happy we can wait and see if a wizard turns up. According to the letter he should be here any minute." Although her mother said this in a mocking manner it still made Maxi quite a bit happier.  
  
For the next five minutes Maxine sat glued to the front window. She then decided to go back to the letter to double check the time. Just then there was a knock at the door. Maxi ran to answer the door.  
  
"Maxine Nora, take a seat," her mother said very strictly. Maxi sat down on the couch. She noticed that her mother looked very worried. Her father went to open the door, her mother behind him. He hesitated before he opened the door. Maxi was about to die from the suspense. They knocked again. Her father opened the door.  
  
"Good evenin'. My name's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." Maxi's mother gasped. Maxine almost fell off the couch from excitement and amazement combined. Her father let the man in.  
  
Maxi's jaw dropped. She quickly realized how rude it must look and shut her mouth. The man before her was...well...Huge! He was about twice as tall as her father and at least twice as wide. He was wearing a hideous, hairy brown suit with a checked orange and yellow tie. His face was almost completely hidden by a mane of dark hair. Two warm brown eyes shown through.  
  
"Please come in, have a seat," Maxi's mother said in a shaky voice. The man walked out of the foyer and into the living room. he had to duck on his way to the couch so he didn't hit his head on the ceiling. When he sat down next to her, she felt the couch sink below her and was afraid it might break.  
  
"Hallo. Yeh must be Maxine," Maxi shook her head in response. She was having trouble finding her voice. "Maxi, this is Rubeus Hagrid" her mother told her trying to push Maxi into her manners. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid," Maxi replied snapping out of her trance.  
  
Maxi had naturally good manners. She was very poised and proper by nature. She was disgusted by her inappropriate behavior. In the way she carried herself and presented herself she raised the bar for the people around her and was disappointed that she let that fall.  
  
"Please, call me Hagrid. Well, let's get down ter business shall we." Maxi was glad he suggested it. She couldn't handle the suspense any longer. "Now, Maxine, as yeh may know yer case is very special. Most students get accepted ter Hogwarts when they are eleven. Yeh didn't show signs of magic 'till now." He paused.  
  
"Normally yeh would go the Salem's Institution of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But they didn't want ter be bothered with yeh. Personally, I think yer better off this way. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever known. And everybody knows that Hogwarts is the best institution of them all. Yeh can consider yerself lucky, yeh can."  
  
Maxi stayed quiet to digest all she had just heard. She thought through the information and came to a horrible realization. "You said most kids start at eleven. So I'm starting four years behind?" almost all of her excitement faded. "Yup. that's why I'm here, ter take yeh ter Hogwarts where yeh will spend the next month getting prepared for term on September first." Hagrid explained.  
  
Maxi wanted to go pack right away. Of course it wasn't her decision. She looked at her parents for help. They were just standing in shock. Hagrid noticed this. "Maxine, this is yer decision. Not theirs." Maxine's mother came out of her trance.  
  
"Excuse me, but it most certainly is not." She was furious. "And I suppose a muggle like yerself is gunna stop 'er?" Hagrid was getting annoyed. Maxi didn't know what Hagrid called her mother but she wanted to find out. "Hagrid? What's a muggle?" she asked trying to stay indifferent. "Non-magic folk." He replied.  
  
"Mom, so far everything has made sense. We have no reason not to believe him," Maxi's mother started to say something but Maxi anticipated this and continued. "I haven't met any strangers and there isn't anybody at school who doesn't like me."  
  
Maxine wasn't lying either. She had long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair, vivid blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. She had a fairly good physique but her personality drew people in like flies to honey. She was nice, funny, and knew just how to act in every situation that came up. Even if she was telling someone something bad she said it in the right way. It was nearly impossible for someone to dislike her.  
  
After a few more moments of debating, or arguing if you prefer, Maxi's parents reluctantly gave in. Maxine jumped up, hugged them both, and headed up stairs to pack. In five minutes, she was ready to go. She was curious on how they were going to travel, though.  
  
Some ideas started swimming through her head "magic pixie dust, flying brooms, flying carpets, magic portals, unicorns, dragons, or maybe" she thought remembering the light, " a shooting star." she quickly dismissed this idea. When she walked out of the door and she saw a giant motorcycle.  
  
It was just like a normal motorcycle, just...bigger. Hagrid secured her stuff to the back and handed her a helmet. She sat in a small space in front. She waved good-bye to her parents and promised that she would contact them as soon as she could. Her parents stood on the doorstep until they were out of sight.  
  
Maxine was filled with excitement. She couldn't wait to start learning magic. She had all kinds of neat stuff already. Like ouija boards and tarot cards. Some people didn't believe her but she thrived on believing in magic. It was kind of unusual to have such a strong connection to magic because there wasn't a single person that didn't like her.  
  
About twenty minutes into the ride, while they were driving on a deserted road, in the middle of nowhere, Hagrid told her to hold on tight. The next thing she knew...they were flying.  
  
"Yeh can go ter sleep if yeh want. It's gunna be awhile." Hagrid told her once they got up high enough. "Are you kidding? I love flying." she felt like she was about 5 but she enjoyed it.  
  
It was about 2 hours before they reached the ocean, since Maxi lived near Chicago. The sight was beautiful. The glossy, still, navy blue ocean, glittered as it reflected the star speckled sky. The quarter moon cast a lovely glow down on the earth. She felt a sense of serenity and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
She was woken by whispering voices. "Hallo, Tom. I need two rooms please." "Certainly, Hagrid. Should we wake her?" Maxi opened her eye slightly. Hagrid was carrying her and he was talking to a short, balding man. "Nah, let 'er sleep. She's got a big day tomorrow." He answered. This was all that she heard before she fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning, or afternoon I should say, she woke up with the sun beaming on her. She looked at her watch. It was 9:00 am. She rolled over planning to go back to sleep. "9:00 Chicago time." she thought out loud. She looked around for a clock. She found one on the nightstand. "3:00pm?" she groaned.  
  
Her stomach growled. "I might as well get up and have something to eat," she thought. Maxine stood up and looked around for her shoes. She found them at the foot of her bed. She checked the mirror to make sure she was at least a little presentable. Her clothes were a little wrinkled and her hair a little messy but, overall, not too bad.  
  
She walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. She found, at the bottom, a dimly lit tavern filled with witches and wizards. She assumed this by what they were wearing. Hagrid was sitting at the counter, reading a newspaper called The Daily Prophet. He looked up at her.  
  
"Good mornin', Maxine," he said cheerfully. "Good afternoon, Hagrid," she said in a correcting manner. "Sleep well?" he asked. "Yes," her stomach growled again. "Hey, Tom? Can we get some breakfast for Maxine?" "Certainly, Hagrid." The short balding man went into the back and reappeared with a delicious looking breakfast.  
  
Maxi was planning on eating her breakfast nice and slow until Hagrid told her she had to get her school supplies. "And," he added, "You'd best start yer tutorin' today if yeh want to start term with the rest of yer year." She scarfed down her breakfast and was ready within 15 minutes.  
  
Hagrid led her out back and stopped in front of a brick wall. Maxine wonder what he was going to do. Then he tapped the wall with a pink umbrella that she had noticed him carrying the night before. Maxi just stared in amazement as the wall transformed...  
  
A/N: Well now that you've read it, you're going to review, right? Next chapter we get to a guest appearance from my friends Carissa and Stacie. Also, nobody has found my Tom Felton quote. I will be updating on a more regular basis now that we are starting to get to the fun stuff. I'm just about half way through with my fourth chappie so be watching for it.  
  
I would like to thank: moonygirl13, darthfurby, Angela, and shadow wolf. 


	4. The Wonder Team

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. Maybe for my next chapter I'll learn how to say that in German.  
  
A/N: I'm a little disappointed. Nobody has found my Tom Felton quote. And I'm pretty sure I changed Rufio's name. It was a mistake for it to be posted as Rufio in the first place. Sorry ClouDy Skiez. I love Rufio too.  
  
OK now on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter Four: The Wonder Team  
  
A brick wall no longer stood before her. Instead there was an entrance that read Diagon Alley. "Whoa! What is this place?" "Oh this? This is Diagon Alley. This where everyone gets their school supplies," Hagrid chuckled at the look on her face.  
  
"So did yeh bring yer supply list?" "Oh shit," she looked up at Hagrid, who wore a stunned look on his face. "Sorry, wait I think I might have it." She leaned up against the wall and started to dig through her purse. Hagrid stared in amazement "How can yeh fit all that in there?" he asked. She shrugged. "Just can."  
  
She rummaged a bit more until she got a very sheepish look on her face. She closed her purse, reached into her jeans pocket, and pulled out the list. "I got it," she said feeling really stupid. "All right then, let's go," he said and led the way.  
  
They stepped out onto the cobblestone street. Maxi moving her head like crazy. She didn't want to miss anything. She wished she had about 200 more eyes. "Good thing I don't have any money otherwise I wouldn't have any left," she joked.  
  
Then a horrible realization came over her. She stopped dead. "What's the matter?" Hagrid asked concerned. "Hagrid, I don't have any money." "Oh well... don't worry 'bout it. I have strict orders ter pay fer yer supplies and yeh are ter see Dumbledore as soon as you get ter Hogwarts." "Oh OK."  
  
She was still looking around hoping to get a glimpse of any of her classmates. "Hagrid? Do you suppose I'll get ter meet any of my classmates?" He looked down at her and smiled. "Sure. I told Harry, Ron and Hermione that we was comin'," he told her. "Who?"  
  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, are fifth years too. They are in Gryffindor," he explained. "In what?" she was really confused now. "Gryffindor. It's a school house. Yeh have all yer classes with yer house and yeh dorm with yer house." She was still a little confused but she didn't want to bother Hagrid.  
  
"How many houses are there and how do you know which one you go into?" she could have kicked herself. She thought for sure she was getting annoying. "Sorry if I'm asking too many questions," she added quickly.  
  
"Don't you worry about it," he chuckled. "There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. There's a sortin' ceremony and yeh get sorted accordin' to yer strengths." "Oh," she said but she was thinking more along the lines of "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Just then two frantic witches jumped out of an alley. One, who was wearing dirty, torn, green robes and had short, dark blonde hair, looked like she had lived in the forest for a few months. She was screaming. "Dusseldorf!" The other was much more normal. At least compared to the other. She was wearing deep blue robes that were in fairly good condition. She had really pretty, long, brown hair and hazel eyes that were darting in every direction. "moose," she whispered. "Moose," she said again a little louder. "MOOSE!" she screamed and they both took of running  
  
"What the hell was that?" Maxi asked out loud. "I'm not sure, but they came out of Knockturn Alley. Probably nothin' ter worry about." he said not sounding too sure of himself. She thought it best not to question him any further about it.  
  
"So where are we going first?" she asked as they continued on their way. "Well, let's see, we don't have to go to Gringotts," "What's ...?" Maxi started but Hagrid interrupted her by answering her question. "The wizard bank. So, it looks like we are on our way to Madam Malkins to get you school robes." A few minutes later they walked into a shop.  
  
A smiling women wearing deep purple came up to her. She was a very squat woman. "What can I help you with, dear?" she asked. "Ummm..." "She needs school robes and dress robes." Hagrid answered for her. "All right dear. Follow me. We have some students back there getting new robes right now." Madam Malkin led the way.  
  
Maxi smiled. She might get to meet some kids in her year. When they got to the fitting area she saw a tall, gangly, redhead, with big brown eyes. He was talking to a girl with bushy, brown hair and brown eyes. A third person was getting fitted for new robes. He had jet black hair and striking green eyes. He was rather tall and fairly built. Maxi found him very attractive. Actually, both boys were attractive in her opinion.  
  
She smiled. The thought of going to school with boys like that greatly appealed to her. She also wanted to get aquatinted with these people so she might have some friends before term.  
  
"Hallo, Harry," Hagrid said waving to the boy on the stool. "I didn't expect ter see yeh here." "Yeah. My old robes were a little short," Harry laughed as he hopped down off the stool. "I can see why," Hagrid said. "Yeah, he's almost as tall as me now," the redhead came over followed by the girl. "Oh hallo Ron. Hermione. I didn't see yeh there." Hagrid said and nodded to each one in turn.  
  
Maxi was feeling a tad left out. "Who's this?" Ron asked giving Maxine a once over. She was wearing blue jean flares and a pink peasant style shirt that showed a fair amount of cleavage. "I'm Maxine Nora Mitchell," she said "but you can just call me Maxi."  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," he replied and put it out for Maxi to shake. "I'm Hermione Granger." Maxi shook her hand as well. "And I'm Harry Potter," Harry waited for her to react to this but was glad and surprised she didn't. Hermione also thought it was strange when Maxi didn't respond to Harry's name.  
  
"What year are you?" she asked. "Ummm... 5th?" she looked at Hagrid for confirmation. Hagrid nodded. "Are you a transfer?" Ron asked curious to the fact that she wasn't sure what year she was in. "Well, I guess you can say that," Maxi replied. "Well you've got an American accent. Did you transfer from Salem's Institute?" Harry asked. Hermione looked impressed. "No. This is my first year at a wizarding school," Maxi told them. "Oh really? How does that work?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Come along, dear. We need to get you fitted." Madam Malkin was getting impatient. Maxi stepped up on the stool and Madam Malkin threw some over sized robes over her head. She was about to answer Hermione's question when another boy came back.  
  
He had white blonde hair that was slicked back. He had mesmerizing silver blue eyes. He was about the same size as Harry. He was more slender but definitely toned. He walked very poised and confident. Behind him was a woman with the same blonde hair and she had dark blue eyes. She was a little bit taller than her son but walked with the same confidence.  
  
Maxi realized that she was staring and quickly looked back at Hermione with the intent of answering her question. The look of disgust on all three of their faces stopped her. She then noticed that there was a whole lot of negative energy. She look to Hagrid hoping for an explanation. Instead, she found another sour expression.  
  
"Heya, Potter. Finally decided to get some new robes?" the boy said in a very prude manner. He glanced at Maxi and got a very evil sneer on his face. "Are you gunna by some for Weasel too? Since he can't afford them."  
  
Ron looked at Maxi and turned bright red. Maxi couldn't help but giggle. His head looked like it was on fire. Harry and Hermione turned to look at her. They had astonished looks on their faces. She looked at Ron who looked like he was a puppy dog who had just been kicked. Maxi felt awful. "Oh Ron, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing about that. Honest I wasn't." Maxi would have gone and gave him a hug but Madam Malkin was still pinning.  
  
The blonde boy stepped up on the stool next to her. "All ready, dear." Madam Malkin told her. "I need dress robes too." Maxi reminded her. "Oh that's right. This way." Madam Malkin led her to a small room on her right. She stood back, studied Maxi for a second and went searching through the racks of different colored robes.  
  
She came back with an emerald green one and a silvery blue one. Both of which were silk. Maxi tried on the green one as she tried to eavesdrop on the conversation in the other room. "What's a girl like that hanging around you three for? She obviously doesn't know what she's getting herself into," she heard the blonde boy say. "Shut up, Draco," Harry retaliated.  
  
Maxi looked in the mirror. She spun around a bit and took her hair down. It fell in neat layered wisps on her shoulders. She noticed that the green brought out the blue in her eyes. She was still trying to listen to the conversation the others were having. Draco had just said something but she couldn't hear what it was. All she heard was Hermione say "You're such an irritating little ferret." She then mumbled something but Maxi couldn't hear it.  
  
She took the green robes off and put the blue ones on. It looked like rain woven into silk. She twirled around to look at herself in the mirror. When she saw herself she gasped. "Is that me?" she thought to herself. The robes fit nicely over her curves and emphasized the sparkles in her eyes. They brought out the highlights in her hair and hr smile.  
  
Just then she heard an awed "Wow." She turned and saw Hermione in the doorway. "Do you like it?" Maxi asked. "Yeah, the boys will be all over you," Hermione replied. "You think so?" Maxi went back to looking in the mirror. Harry and Ron wanted to take a look but Hagrid stopped them, "Oh no yeh don'." Draco also wanted to see. He sneered at the two boys and walked toward the room. His mother stepped in front of him. "Draco," she said sternly, "it is very improper to see a young lady in her dress robes before the occasion they were bought for."  
  
Hermione and Maxi giggled. "Hey, I came back here to tell you that we were all going to head over to Flourish and Blotts to get our school books. Hagrid was going to come with us to get yours. We were thinking that we would meet you at Ollivanders to get your wand. Sound good?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, that will leave me time for tutoring." Maxi replied. "Okay, we will meet you there in about half an hour," and she walked off.  
  
Madam Malkin took the two robes and held them up for Maxi to look at. "We also need dress robes," Maxi heard Draco's mother say. "Ummm...I have a problem. Hagrid didn't leave me any money," Maxi realized out loud. "Oh you're all set, dear. don't you worry about it." Maxi considered the two.  
  
"Which one costs more?" she asked. "I was told not to let that be a factor in your decision," she explained. "Oh all right, that one," Maxi pointed to the blue robes. " I thought you would say that," Madam Malkin smiled. "Now just let me package these for you and you'll be all set," and she walked out of the room, Maxi followed.  
  
Draco was also done. She was eyeing him, trying to get his attention. She hated making the first move. She caught his eye, tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. She stopped next to him and waited for her parcels to be wrapped. She felt his gaze still on her.  
  
They got their parcels at about the same time and walked towards the door. They got stuck in one of those very awkward moments where they are both waiting for the other to go through the door. Draco proceeded to go through the door and his mother smacked him in the back of his head, slightly messing up his slicked hair. He stepped back and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lady's first," he gestured towards the door. "Thanks, but I'm not exactly sure where I'm going," she smiled. He smiled back only this time it wasn't that smirk he was wearing earlier. "Where do you need to go?" he followed her out the door. "Ollivanders," she hoped she remembered correctly. "Follow me, " he said and walked off.  
  
A/N: Ok, finally up. Sorry it took so long. I never felt like sitting down and typing it up. Please review. The next chapters my favorite but if no one reviews this chappie then I won't post the next. It's sooo funny. and still nobody has found my Tom felton quote. The next chappie should be up within a week if people review.  
  
Also I'm probably gunna be starting at least on other HP fic and I've already started a Newsies fic so look back for those. 


	5. Trip to Ollivander's

A/N: I'm having a little trouble with my 6th chapter so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Unless I can come up with something I'm gunna work on my other stories until I can think of something.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tom Felton (cries) Please don't sue me I wanna stalk Tom in August. There you go.  
  
Ok here's chappie 5  
  
Chapter Five: The Trip to Ollivander's  
  
Maxi made sure she followed closely behind Draco so she didn't get lost. Diagon alley was packed. They weren't moving very fast because of the crowd. "Draco, I'm going to get my hair done Meet you here in an hour," his mother called after him. "And don't be late," she snapped. "Yes, mother," he rolled his eyes as he turned back around.  
  
They were approaching a particularly huge crowd. "Stay close," he grabbed her arm and hooked it around his own. They passed two young children arguing. One was chasing the other. When they passed Maxi they knocked her over. Luckily Draco caught her.  
  
Suddenly she felt her ankle crack and an intense surge of pain. She let out a muffled groan. She had a rather high pain tolerance. Draco stood her up and pulled her to keep going. "Umm... Draco?" she winced, "I can't walk." He looked back. "What do you mean you can't walk?" he asked in a rather rude tone. "I mean I can't walk," she said in an equally rude tone. "Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Draco looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"What's your name?" "Maxine," she replied stiffly. "What's your full name?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Not that it's any of your business but it's Maxine Nora Mitchell." Draco was very intrigued by this girl. "Mmm... and why is it that you can't walk, Maxine?" "Because I think my ankle is broken," she said matter-of-factly. "Oh," he wasn't expecting that.  
  
He grabbed her arm and put it around his shoulder, he put his other hand around her waist, and helped her hobble to a bench in front of a second- hand robe shop. He knelt down and took off her shoe and gently took off her sock. He lifted her foot onto his lap. "Yeah it looks broken to me," he said.  
  
Maxi looked down at it. Her foot was at a slightly odd angle. Her ankle was very purple and about the size of a softball. Draco was examining her ankle a bit closer. "Jeez, your fingers are cold," she told him. He stood up and handed her her shoe with her sock inside. He sat down next to her on the bench.  
  
"Well now what do you want to do?" he to her for an answer. "Well, you are just going to have to meet them there for me," she replied. "What!?!?!?" he jumped up. "I'm not going to meet them," he crossed his arms. She stood up and put all of her weight on her left foot. "Well I can't do it can I?" she snapped. "What do I care if you meet Potty and his stupid friends?" he retaliated. "I'm not meeting 'Potty and his stupid friends.' I'm meeting Hagrid so I can get my fucking wand," she said this a little louder than she should have.  
  
Draco smiled. "Would you sit down, you look ridiculous." "don't tell me what to do," she had to admit she did look rather unusual with her hands on her hips, standing on one foot. She sat down and Draco sat to her right. He grabbed her leg and put it on his lap. "You should keep this elevated," he said "I know. I'm not stupid," she folded her arms.  
  
"Are you always like this?" he asked innocently. "I should ask you the same question," she replied. "Fine," he sat back. "Fine," she look behind her into the shop. It was filled with old and used robes. She actually wouldn't mind having some of them. She liked vintage. There was a gust of wind and Maxi shivered. Although it was summer the temp was only about 70 degrees (F) and she was used to the 90 degree weather back home.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked. "No," Maxi replied coldly as she shivered again. He took off his cloak and tried to put it around her. "You don't listen very well do you? I said no." she snapped. " Just take it. Your shivering," he replied calmly. "I don't need it," she answered stiffly. "Would you just take the damn cloak. It's obvious you're cold,' he threw that cloak onto her. "Fine," she wrapped it around her.  
  
"Wow," she thought, "This smells good." "I was just trying to be nice you know," he said stiffly. "Are you sure that's possible, Draco?" somebody teased. Maxi turned to see who it was. On the other side of Draco stood a boy about her height. He had black hair and bright blue eyes much like her own. "Where have you been all summer?" Draco asked when he saw the boy. "Oh I've been doing stuff," he shrugged, "And who is this lovely lady?" he asked walking over to Maxi. "And why is she with you?" he joked "And what the heck did you do to her?" he smacked Draco when he saw her ankle.  
  
"If you take a break from asking questions I might answer one of them," Draco replied sarcastically. Maxi shot daggers at him with her eyes. "Whoa, it's a little cold over here," the boy joked when he saw maxi's look. "So are either of you going to answer my questions?" he sat on the arm of the bench. "Sure. I'm Maxine Mitchell, I'm with him because he was showing me the way to Ollivander's, and he didn't do this," she gestured to her ankle, "somebody's foot did."  
  
"Thank you," he sounded satisfied. "I was thinking you guys were going out," he stood up. "Hell no, I don't think I would be able to stomach him long enough for a date." Maxi stated. Draco shot her a dirty look. "Speaking of dating, are you still dating that Hufflepuff?" "Yeah" the boy replied. Draco shook his head. "I never thought I would live to see the day when a Slytherin dated a Hufflepuff of all things." "Oh don't start I have my reasons for dating her."  
  
Maxi was feeling a little uncomfortable. "Hey did your mother give you a name?" Maxi asked the boy. "I'm not sure. I think it's the one I'm using but I'm not sure," he replied. Maxi looked confused. "I'm adopted," he told her. "Oh, well then what do your adoptive parents call you?" "Well some of the time they call me 'their baby'" he smiled. Draco laughed. "but most of the time they call me Xavier Black." "You forgot the Rice," Draco howled but Maxi wasn't paying attention.  
  
Did he just say Xavier Black? Isn't Sharika going out with an Xavier Black? Didn't she say he was best friends with a Draco? Questions started zooming around her head. She was getting more and more excited. Could her bestfriend possibly be a witch? It took everything she had not to let her excitement show.  
  
"Xavier!" she heard someone call. "Xavier, over here!" He turned in the direction of the voice. When he turned he left a clear view of the person calling him. "Oh my god! Sharika?" Maxi jumped up with the intent to run over to her friend but her ankle suggested she should wait for her friend to come over to her. This didn't take long since Sharika was just as excited to she her.  
  
Sharika ran up to her bestfriend and gave her a huge hug. Draco raised his eyebrow. "Maxi, you didn't tell me you were coming to England. What are you doing here? You could have told me you were coming," she rambled off. "Oh this is so exciting. How's Bru..." she stopped mid sentence and had a look of realization on her face.  
  
She smacked Maxi on the shoulder, almost causing Maxi to lose her balance. "Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" she shrieked. Several heads turned. Maxi was wondering how long it was going to take her to realize this. "Why didn't you tell me you were?" she grabbed Sharika's shoulder to balance herself. This is when Sharika noticed that Maxi was only standing on one foot..  
  
"What happened?" she shrieked again. "Jeez, Sharika, would you stop doing that?" "Doing what?" she looked confused. "Shrieking in my ear," Maxi laughed. "Oh, sorry," Sharika turned pink. Maxi told her that she needed to meet somebody at Ollivander's and that she broke her ankle and was stuck there.  
  
"Oh, I see," Sharika said when Maxi finished. "Well we've got two buff guys," she paused, "well one buff guy and a Draco," she shot Draco a look. Draco scowled at her. Xavier and Maxi just laughed. "We should be able to get you there. What time are you supposed to meet them? Sharika asked. Maxi looked at her watch, "about 10 mins from now." "We should probably get going then. Especially in this crowd," Xavier said and walked up to Maxi.  
  
"Hey, did anybody ask Draco if he was going to help?" Draco said indignantly. "Did anybody ask me if I wanted to break my ankle?" Maxi replied sharply. "It's not my fault you broke your ankle." "And it's not my fault you decided to help me in the first place," she shot back. "You asked me too," he said defensively. "Since when has that ever made a difference," Sharika snapped. "No, I didn't. I just implied it," she smiled.  
  
"Well I'm not going to help anymore then." he sounded much like a 4 year old that wasn't getting his way. "Yes you are," she said in a warning tone. "And why is that?" he said challenging her. "Because," she smirked, "it's the proper thing to do. What would your mother think?" Draco glared at her and reluctantly grabbed her arm and put it around his shoulder. Xavier chuckled and did the same with her other arm. Sharika had gone into a fit of giggles.  
  
The four of them made their way down the cobblestone street. Every so often they would stop to let Maxi window shop. The boys rolled their eyes every time they did this. Sharika, who was carrying their stuff, would buy more stuff at pretty much every store.  
  
"What's down that way?" Maxi asked as they passed Knockturn Alley. She couldn't get those two witches off of her mind. "Oh you don't want to go there," Sharika warned. "why not?" Maxi was curious. "That's Knockturn Alley. Those are all of the dark arts stores." Draco was looking at Sharika like she was something gross on the bottom of his shoe. "Oh," Maxi said still looking in that direction.  
  
"Here we are, Ollivander's," Xavier said. He let go of Maxi to help his girlfriend with her packages. Maxi turned towards Draco and put her other hand on his shoulder for some more support Her good leg was really sore.  
  
Just then Ron came running up to them "Keep your hands off of her, Malfoy," he had his wand out and ready. Maxi realized the way they were standing looked like she was trying to push Draco away. "What are you going to do, Weasley?" Draco moved toward him and out of Maxi's grip. She grabbed onto him again and tried to get in between the two boys.  
  
"Relax, Ron, he wasn't trying anything. I was using him for balance," she said wedging herself between them. "Hmm..." she thought to herself, "I never thought I would be wedged between two guys. It's nice." Ron stepped back. Harry and Hermione now stood next to him.  
  
"Why would you need him for balance?" Harry glared at Draco. "What did he do to you?" Hermione asked noticing her ankle. "He didn't do anything," Xavier defended his bestfriend. Maxi rolled her eyes. "Okay, this is what happened..." Telling the story again made her realize how stupid the whole thing was. As she finished her story Hagrid walked up. Maxi really hoped she wouldn't have to relive it again. Luckily when Hagrid was about to say something Harry looked up at him and said "Don't ask."  
  
"Well are yeh ready ter get yer wand?" Hagrid asked. "Yes," Maxi said relieved. "Hey, Maxi. Do you want to meet us at The Three Broomsticks around 5:00? We can all have dinner together." Maxi looked at her bestfriend and then at the people around her. "Yeah, okay," she relpied against her better judgement. The thought of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Xavier fighting the whole time did not appeal to her but she didn't want to let Sharika down.  
  
Maxi let go of Draco and tried to hop into the shop. She only hopped about once before Draco grabbed her again. "How can he be such a gentleman and such a twit at the same time," she thought to herself. Apparently Harry and Ron didn't like the fact that Draco was being nice. They saw it as a threat.  
  
"We'll help from here, Draco," Harry said 'Draco' like it was a disgusting insect. They pulled her toward them. Draco, having to one-up them, pulled her back. "I can handle it," he sneered. They then engaged in a very childish tug-o-war with her. Hagrid, Sharika, Xavier, and Hermione just watched.  
  
It all ended when Ron accidentally stepped on her ankle. "That's enough," she cried out in pain. "I'm so sorry, Maxi," Ron said. "Me too," Harry agreed. "Are you okay?" Draco asked. All of them again tried to help her. She pulled away from them, walked up to Sharika, grabbed her stuff, and walked into the shop. She didn't even limp because of the adrenaline rush. The pain was almost unbearable.  
  
The shop she walked into was very dimly lit. At the counter sat a man with silver hair and huge, mysterious blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. He looked up when she walked in. "You shouldn't be walking on that," he told her. "Yeah I know but it's better than letting those three try to help," she glared out the window.  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco had started an argument and all three had their wands out. Hagrid and Hermione were trying to get Harry and Ron to back down. Sharika was trying to get Xavier to convince Draco to back down while Xavier was encouraging him to turn them purple.  
  
The man chuckled and Maxi turned back around. "So I assume you need a wand. Am I right?" Mr. Ollivander asked. "Yessir," she replied happily. He ran back to his rows of shelves and came back with an armful of long, thin boxes. "8 and 1/2 inches, Holly, dragon heart string," he handed her the wand. She waved it around but nothing happened.  
  
Maxi felt her face go pink. By this time everyone had come in. "Oh great," she thought, "now I need everybody watching." "Well that's interesting," he said sounding amused. "13 inches, Ebony, phoenix feather." She waved it around and still nothing happened, absolutely nothing. Maxi was starting to get really nervous.  
  
She tried to give the wand back but she couldn't. She opened her fist, but the wand stayed in her hand. "Very interesting," he said sounding even more amused. "I've never seen that happen before. The wand chooses the witch and this one has appeared to have chosen you but you've rejected it." "What the hell does that mean," Maxi thought.  
  
"Might as well try this one. 13 inches, Mahogany, Unicorn hair." The second her finger tips touched the wand she felt a serge of power run throughout her whole body. This power radiated as lit from her very skin that lit the whole shop.  
  
"Hmm... that is a very unique wand. The unicorn is a very powerful, very pure, and very innocent animal. This wand is very powerful. It would be handy in defending the dark arts," he paused, "or using them." His gaze penetrated her like a thousand daggers. She looked at Sharika, who was gaping at her.  
  
Maxi felt awkward, she wasn't sure what to do now. Hagrid stepped forward to pay for her wand. Sharika came up to Maxi. "I don't think that we should have dinner together tonight," she said glancing at the four boys. "Yeah, I think you're right. Maybe some other time." Sharika and Xavier left.  
  
"Aren't you going with them Draco?" Hermione asked in a rather snotty voice. "No," he snapped back. "Not until Maxi tells me I'm not needed anymore," Maxi was furious with the three remaining boys for acting so immature and injuring her further. The thing that bothered her most was that she was being used. "I never needed you, Draco. You were merely an object, a walking stick if you will. Which I can obviously do without," she said very calmly.  
  
He narrowed his eyes "Why you horrible mudblood," he said through gritted teeth. "How dare yeh insult 'er like that," Hagrid boomed. "Please Hagrid," Maxi said even calmer than before. "It's only an insult if the person it's directed to is insulted by it," she smiled a mischievous smile. Draco gave her one last dirty look and stomped out of the shop.  
  
Harry and Ron were turning purple they were laughing so hard. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Maxi shot them a look of venom. "Maxi, we should git goin' so yeh can start yer tutoring," Hagrid said. Maxi and Hagrid left the trio and picked up her remaining supplies. When they were finished they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron and Maxi got ready to go to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Okay, there you have it. Chapter 5. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Just mention them when you review. You are going to review right? That's what I thought. That's to everybody. (I'm too lazy to put names.) 


	6. Bad NewsGood News

Hey Everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in about.... ummmm let me check.... a little over 8 months. Jeez I knew I was slacking but not that much. Well some of you are totally going to hate me while others may love me but my guess is that most of you will do both. I have decided to completely start over. My story was just pissing me off way to much. It's totally a Mary Sue. The whole plot of the story is going to be the same but the OC's character traits are going to change a bit. Namely Maxi's. Was that annoying any body else? I'm up for suggestions on how you think her faults should be. Pretty much everything good about her is already decided but I'm up for suggestions for that too. Especially if someone comes up with something totally unexpected.  
  
Some of you are probably wondering how this will make people hate me and love me. Hate because I'm starting over. Love becuase I'm going to be updating a lot more often. You all should be seeing the first chappie up within a week or two. Actually probably more like 3. This week is tech week for the musical and next week I have to make up a crap load of stuff fr school and get ready for my German exchange student to get here. Then while she's here I will probably, no definately post chapter one. Look for it at the end of March/ Beginning of April.  
  
If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas just email me. I check my email on a daily basis so you will hear back form me fairly quickly. I hope to hear from you guys.  
  
Oh yeah I might want to tell you my email address. It's SatanSaphires@yahoo.com 


	7. Note to readers

Hey readers,

I'm surprised people are still reading my story. It means a lot. I was thinking for a while to just stop that story completely because it was getting on my nerves. I was bothered by the fact that it is bad writing. Not based on entertainment though. But I was taught that the worst thing you could do is bore your readers and since I'm not doing that it can't be that bad, right?

So I have decided I am going to continue on with the story. This is a great time to do it to cause I'm in a creative writing class so hopefully things will get better. That and we have to read or write the whole period. So I will have plenty of time. OK now I'm probably boring you all.

Now I have something I must ask you. What do you want to see happen? What kind of flaws do you want to see in the characters? Who do you want to hook up with whom? That kind of thing. If it doesn't get in the way of the overall plot (which it probably will not) I am so for putting it in.

Email your ideas to me.

It's 

I look forward to hearing from you all.


End file.
